The present invention generally relates to communications systems and, more particularly, to wireless systems, e.g., terrestrial broadcast, cellular, Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi), satellite, etc.
A Wireless Regional Area Network (WRAN) system is being studied in the IEEE 802.22 standard group. The WRAN system is intended to make use of unused television (TV) broadcast channels in the TV spectrum, on a non-interfering basis, to address, as a primary objective, rural and remote areas and low population density underserved markets with performance levels similar to those of broadband access technologies serving urban and suburban areas. In addition, the WRAN system may also be able to scale to serve denser population areas where spectrum is available. Since one goal of the WRAN system is not to interfere with TV broadcasts, a critical procedure is to robustly and accurately sense the licensed TV signals that exist in the area served by the WRAN (the WRAN area).
In the United States, the TV spectrum currently comprises ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) broadcast signals that co-exist with NTSC (National Television Systems Committee) broadcast signals. The ATSC broadcast signals are also referred to as digital TV (DTV) signals. Currently, NTSC transmission will cease in 2009 and, at that time, the TV spectrum will comprise only ATSC broadcast signals.
Since, as noted above, one goal of the WRAN system is to not interfere with those TV signals that exist in a particular WRAN area, it is important in a WRAN system to be able to detect ATSC broadcasts. One known method to detect an ATSC signal is to look for a small pilot signal that is a part of the ATSC signal. Such a detector is simple and includes a phase lock-loop with a very narrow bandwidth filter for extracting the ATSC pilot signal. In a WRAN system, this method provides an easy way to check if a broadcast channel is currently in use by simply checking if the ATSC detector provides an extracted ATSC pilot signal. Unfortunately, this method may not be accurate, especially in a very low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) environment. In fact, false detection of an ATSC signal may occur if there is an interfering signal present in the band that has a spectral component in the pilot carrier position.